Intimity
by EnterradoR
Summary: Secuela de "Desnudez" y el comienzo de una saga de relatos eróticos. La reconciliación entre Vegeta y Bulma ya está en marcha.
1. Intimity

Hola! Este fic es una continuación de "Desnudez", pero no lo quise publicar ahí mismo porque tendría que cambiarlo a rating M y prefiero que se quede tal como está, como un fic de humor en el rating T. Así que espero que les guste esta continuación, que en este primer capítulo no tendrá nada de tendencia erótica pero en el siguiente si :P En realidad este fic será el comienzo de una saga de relatos eróticos en el que tomaré a todas las parejas de DBZ, tanto canon como no canon. Se me hace muy interesante abordar a todas las parejas en esta faceta y ojalá que les guste este proyecto ;D

* * *

 _ **Intimity**_

* * *

Se revuelve en la cama por vigésima vez. No; se estaba equivocando. En realidad hace tiempo que perdió la cuenta. Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. La sensación de tener algo pendiente le resultaba sumamente incómoda, tanto como una cama de espinas o un collar de cactus.

Lo extrañaba. Era obvio que fuera de ese modo después de tantos años durmiendo a su lado. Lo necesitaba con ella, compartiendo el lecho que habían hecho suyo durante tanto tiempo.

Si por lo menos la causa de ese enojo fuera por una razón lógica podría haberlo soportado mejor, pero en realidad esas cosas que le habían molestado sucedieron hace tanto tiempo atrás que no tenía razón alguna para ponerse celoso. Sin embargo, aunque no lo entendía del todo, de igual manera hizo fluir empatía hacia él, pues cuando su hombre le dijo que vería a Milk desnuda también sintió la estocada de los celos en su piel...

Quizás era normal encelarse cuando una persona amaba tanto a la otra, como sucedía en el caso de ellos. Incluso había alguna gente que decía que los celos servían como una medida del amor. ¿Sería así? ¿No sería más bien una medida de la posesión? Pero en todo caso amor y posesión van de la mano, ¿no? En verdad, era complicado dilucidarlo, pero de todas formas algo si tenía muy claro: si ya con Yamcha había sido celosa, no quería imaginarse la cantidad de celos que sentiría por Vegeta si el mirase a otra mujer.

Nunca antes habían tenido problemas por celos, ni ella era coqueta con otros hombres ni él se dignaba siquiera a mirar a otras mujeres. De hecho, a ninguna la consideraría a su regia altura de príncipe saiyajin. Sólo a ella la estimaba como merecedora de su amor y por lo mismo había sido su mujer durante tantos años.

Dio un suspiro profundo, enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos. No podría dormir por más veces que lo intentase, eso ya le había quedado muy claro. ¿Pero cómo estaría él? ¿Estaría durmiendo bien? En su improvisado lecho de metal, ¿la estaría extrañando como ella lo extrañaba?

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta nunca tendría respuesta a menos que ella misma hiciera algo por obtenerla. Había que arreglar las cosas de una vez y tomar al toro por las astas. No pospondría el problema más allá de esta lluviosa noche.

Se levantó, colocóse una bata fucsia para capear el frío y se dirigió al ventanal: allí alzó las persianas y dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara de gravedad. Una tenue llovizna caía, empapando cada centímetro del vidrio con humedad. Alzó su mano, borró la bruma para observar mejor y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que las luces del santuario saiyajin estaban prendidas.

Vegeta estaba entrenando. A las dos de la mañana entrenaba. Evidentemente, el saiya tampoco podía dormir; estaba usando la gravedad aumentada para desahogarse a través de los combates, seguramente imaginando enemigos a los cuales enfrentar. Quizás de esa manera conseguiría que la fatiga le permitiera dormir finalmente.

¿Pero en realidad por qué la sorprendía que estuviera despierto? Conociéndolo tan bien como ella lo hacía, resultaba evidente que estaría practicando sus movimientos de combate. Esa determinación sin parangón estaba entre las cosas que la habían terminado enamorando completamente. Siempre esforzándose, siempre poniendo al límite sus capacidades físicas y mentales.

Siempre queriendo ser mejor.

Siempre.

¿Cómo no enamorarse de un hombre así? Sí, era un gruñón a la altura de un ogro o peor inclusive, pero hasta eso conformaba parte de su exclusivo y único encanto. Esa voluntad y determinación inquebrantables se le hacían simplemente irresistibles.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro le indicó que no debía desaprovechar el tiempo, tenía que ir donde él y aclarar la situación. Sin perder más segundos, invocó la decisión que la había caracterizado durante toda su vida y partió al encuentro del guerrero que se había adueñado de su corazón.

No se preocupó de echarse un abrigo impermeable encima y tampoco de tomar un paraguas. Le dio exactamente igual mojarse. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había disfrutado la lluvia sin importar nada más? No lo recordaba ya, pero si sabía que ocurrió muchos años atrás. Esta vez lo haría. Disfrutaría la caricia que el cielo ansiaba otorgarle.

Transitó por el sendero que dirigía hacia el templo de su esposo, mientras el singular eco de los golpes aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos llegó a la puerta de la cámara. De haber estado de día, la mujer no habría dudado en llamarlo con un voluminoso grito, pero siendo más de las dos de la mañana no quería despertar a Trunks y tampoco a los vecinos. Simplemente pulsó el comunicador de la cámara y dejó fluir su voz a través de él.

—Vegeta, tenemos que hablar — su tono obtuvo el cariz de una orden más que de una petición.

Casi al instante, los golpes que surgían por dentro de la cámara se detuvieron. Segundos después se escucharon unos pasos. Había pulsado el comunicador.

—¿Qué quieres mujer? —preguntó imprimiendo inexpresividad a su voz.

—Ya te lo dije, hablar contigo — confirmó su objetivo una vez más.

Tras unos cuantos segundos la puerta de la cámara se abrió. La silueta del príncipe contrastó con la luz del interior, provocando un haz que se diversificaba en distintas direcciones.

Bulma permaneció allí, mirándolo atentamente con orbes difíciles de descifrar.

—Entra de una vez —ordenó él— ya no estás en edad de andarte mojando — señaló el cielo con su mirada.

Ella hizo crepitar sus dientes en su boca.

—¿Me estás llamando vieja?

—Entra — hizo caso omiso a la protesta recién esgrimida.

Ella dio un resoplido indignado antes de atender las palabras de su esposo.

—Después coges un resfrío por creerte joven todavía — la remató sin complacencia cuando pasaba a su lado. Para ella fue como si le hubieran dado patadas en el suelo.

—Eres muy pesado y cansador, lo sabías —lo recriminó con voz molesta—. Pero bueno no vengo a discutir — se introdujo finalmente, tras lo cual su esposo cerró la puerta.

Lo que Bulma no se detuvo a comprender es que Vegeta, a pesar de lo duras que eran sus palabras, en realidad la estaba cuidando. No quería que ella pescara un resfrío a causa de la llovizna. La estaba protegiendo a su particular modo, ese estilo bruto que sólo el príncipe saiyajin podía usar.

Ella, como primera labor, echó un vistazo alrededor con incipiente curiosidad. Aunque la había construido, paradójicamente, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no entraba a la cámara de gravedad. El color metálico rodeaba todo, imprimiéndole un aire frío y poco acogedor. Sólo algunas manchas de sangre rompían el tedio de lo monocorde. Era un hecho que la cámara se veía tan fría como el dueño.

—¿Y si le pongo unos adornos a este lugar? — dijo más para sí que para su hombre, mientras llevaba un índice a los labios.

—Imposible — saltó la voz de Vegeta, algo asustada al imaginarse pinturas, fotos de su mujer o coloridos decorados en su santuario —. No permitiré que profanes mi templo — lo defendió dispuesto a saltar con uñas y dientes.

Ella curvó sus labios, muy divertida. Era lógico que su cónyuge daría esa respuesta. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Está bien, sólo era una idea — dijo risueña, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad. Sin aviso, comenzó a caminar por la cámara, estudiándola al detalle. Luego miró al ser amado desplegando pasión en su mirada. — Bueno Vegeta, vine acá porque me parece ridículo que te enojes por algo que pasó hace tantos años y que además sucedió cuando todavía ni llegabas a la Tierra. ¿No te parece exagerado dormir en la cámara de gravedad?

Vegeta no contestó, en lugar de eso alzó su mentón y endureció su mirada, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban con más firmeza sobre su pecho. Prefería quedarse callado antes que aceptar que su mujer tenía razón. Porque para su pesar sabía que la tenía, pero no lo aceptaría. Ahí estaba otra vez su tozudo orgullo, dándole malos consejos que seguir.

—¿No dirás nada? — exigió respuesta ante ese silencio que se había prolongado.

—No — fue la cortante respuesta.

Bulma bufó con fastidio.

—¿Cómo podemos arreglar este asunto?

—Con nada — sentenció él al instante.

Ella formó una mueca de disgusto. Llevó una mano a sus sienes e invocó la paciencia necesaria para poder lidiar con alguien tan testarudo como él.

—No me gusta dormir sola. ¿A ti si? — lo encaró, pero cuidando el volumen de su voz.

—Sabes que no — admitió lo evidente.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada.

— ...

 _"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba... hay que cambiar la estrategia"_

Como la amabilidad no estaba dando ningún resultado la siguiente táctica variaría a una más ruda y directa: — Vegeta, haces escándalo por nada —agravó su voz— por ejemplo, el ginecólogo también me ha visto varias veces desnuda.

 _"Oh-oh... Bulma, la falta de sueño está afectando tu cerebro, como le dices eso, ¡tarada!",_ la recriminó su mente sin piedad.

—¿Qué? — chilló como un niño al que le es arrebatado su juguete favorito. Su faz era un poema dedicado a la contrariedad — ¡Dime donde está ese insecto porque iré a matarlo enseguida! — cerró sus enguantados puños como una máquina hidráulica en pleno funcionamiento.

—Vegeta no es lo que piensas...

—¡Cómo no! Si me acabas de decir que te ha visto varias veces desnuda —vociferó como un león en la selva.

—¡El ginecólogo es un médico! Alguien que nos atiende en nuestras _cosas de mujeres_.

—Y esas cosas de mujeres significa que un hombre te vea desnuda varias veces, ¿no?

—Es normal Vegeta, todas nosotras tenemos que ir a que nos revise de vez en cuando...

—No me importa, lo mataré como a un maldito insecto —volvió a cerrar sus puños imaginando que le fracturaba el cuello al galeno.

Entretanto, en una inmaculada clínica, un doctor anciano que apenas podía con sus piernas, sufría un repentino ataque de tos y un intenso calor en sus orejas.

"Cof, cof... qué raro..." pensó extrañado sin saber que alguien, en ese preciso momento, quería despacharlo en un boleto de primera clase hacia el otro mundo.

—Vegeta, es un viejito inofensivo —intentó explicar para hacerle entrar en razón.

—Igual de inofensivo que Roshi, ¿no? —inyectó el veneno del sarcasmo en su voz.

—Ay bueno, está bien, iré con una ginecóloga desde ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

—Una mujer debería revisar a una mujer —argumentó a la vez que en sus brazos cruzados tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha — Un hombre no tiene porque estar viendo algo que es mío. Mío — recalcó la última palabra, cejo fruncido mediante.

—Ya, así será — consintió, y rápidamente siguió hablando para volver a lo importante —; lo único que quiero es dormir contigo y no me moveré de aquí hasta hacerlo —advirtió poniendo sus puños cerrados en las caderas, en ese clásico gesto tan propio de su ser.

Vegeta chistó.

—No te lo mereces — sentenció cual juez en el pupitre, martillando un caso cerrado.

—Sabes que sí — replicó muy segura de ello.

—Y después dices que soy yo el cansador — contraatacó.

—Cada oveja con su pareja —esbozó una media sonrisa divertida, recordando el conocido refrán.

—Yo no regresaré a la casa. Si quieres dormir junto a mí entonces tendrás que hacerlo aquí.

—Pues lo hago, ni que fuera un sacrificio —desdeñó tranquilamente—. En mi juventud tuve que dormir en lugares mucho peores — dijo muy resuelta. Como siempre solía estarlo.

Vegeta dio un suspiro hastiado mientras su mirada se dirigía a un punto fijo en el vacío. Esa mujer era tan terca como él, pero, quizás, precisamente por eso es que se había terminado enamorando de ella. Las misteriosas contradicciones del amor eran así de peculiares.

—Este es un lugar incómodo y frío — le advirtió para que no acometiera su idea.

—No me importa, si es lo que tengo que hacer para que se te pasen esos celos absurdos lo haré.

—Te equivocas si piensas que estoy celoso. No lo estoy — renegó él lo evidente.

Bulma tuvo que sonreír inevitablemente. De hecho, estuvo a un tris de estallar de risa.

—Si te daña tu orgullo reconocer que estás celoso está bien, niégalo, pero no tiene nada de malo. Sé cuanto me amas aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho, es normal que te den celos. Yo también estaría muy celosa en tu lugar — empatizó, pues sabía bien que ella también podía ser atacada por ellos. Con Yamcha siempre lo fue y estaba completamente segura que con Vegeta sería muchísimo peor. Era una verdadera suerte que él nunca le diera motivos.

El cien por ciento saiyajin lanzó un bufido antes de volver a hablar. — No me agrada para nada sentir esto — finalmente se sinceró con la única que disfrutaba de aquel privilegio.

—Lo sé, pero es normal sentir algo así de vez en cuando. Los celos no son malos, siempre que no sean excesivos. Y conmigo nunca has sido celoso antes. Así que en vez de verlo como algo malo, prefiero tomar estos celos como algo positivo, una prueba que me demuestra todo lo que sientes por mí... —habló esgrimiendo una voz más suave, tierna hasta el candor.

Él miró esos luceros brillantes que cuando lo miraban a él parecían encenderse todavía más. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que podía mermar su resistencia y sus defensas como si nada? Cuando abandonó el hogar estaba absolutamente decidido a no volver por lo menos en un día entero, pero ella derrotaba su testarudez con una habilidad encomiable. A pesar de la frustración, quería entender la razón de ello y su mente la susurró con la claridad de la luna llena: El amor por ella era más fuerte que cualquier enojo. Eso era lo que pasaba. Esa era su bendita maldición.

—Transformé mi dolor en orgullo —dijo él—, precisamente para superar mis sufrimientos del pasado. Eso ya lo sabes, como también debes saber que ahora transformé mis celos en orgullo. Por eso vine a mi cámara.

—Lo sé... —agradeció su sinceridad con un tremor emocionado en sus pupilas— te conozco demasiado bien y por eso estoy aquí. No quiero que estemos alejados, no vale la pena y mucho menos por una tontería.

El cerró los ojos por un largo momento, meditabundo. Luego los abrió y sus labios pronunciaron lo siguiente:

—Eres una bruja, porque no entiendo como lo haces para apaciguar mi fiera interna... dime, ¿dónde está tu escoba? — preguntó, sin entender como esa mujer lograba siempre lo que se proponía.

Ella sonrió, no sólo con su labios, sino también con sus orbes azulados.

—Te echaba de menos.

—Yo no — dijo él, terco hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ella se acercó unos pasos para acariciar su mejilla con ternura. Vegeta trató de rehuir el contacto, pero ella aferró su mano aún más. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar que se alejase otra vez.

—Que bueno que por fin se solucionó todo —irradió una sonrisa a través de todo su semblante.

—De todas formas igual veré a Milk desnuda.

—Cállate.

Ahora fue él quien iluminó su mirada. Él no era un hombre de palabras o cariñoso. De ningún modo podía permitirse tales cursilerías. Pero a pesar de ello, Bulma no tenía ninguna duda de cuanto la amaba, pues un sentimiento tan grande no es necesario decirlo, sino demostrarlo. Y eso es lo que ha hecho Vegeta durante todo el tiempo que ha estado a su vera.

Bulma le da un abrazo que él, por esta única vez, no duda en corresponder. Pero sus extremidades sólo fueron una mera anécdota, una simple comparsa ante lo realmente importante: sus emocionados corazones. Eran ellos los realmente abrazados, latiendo uno junto al otro con la vehemencia propia del sentimiento más grande de todos: el amor.

El amor.

* * *

 _Continuará._


	2. II

Hola! Antes que todo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a IrmaTorres917, Esplandian, Guest (se te olvidó poner tu nombre xd), SophyBrief, Tu Catalana Agent Peridot y VeroPerezp, de verdad muchísimas gracias! También agradezco por supuesto a quienes agregraron a favs y follow ;D Aquí viene la segunda parte de este fic. Sólo queda un capi más y termino con esta pareja para seguir con otra. Podría haber seguido el limón aquí mismo pero siento que habría quedado muy largo, así que tendrán que esperar un poco más para la culminación. Hacía más de 5 años que no escribía un limón, de hecho de 40 fics que llevo escritos en un solo fic tengo, así que después de tanto tiempo espero que este haya quedado bien :P

Por supuesto, desde ya advierto que este capi es para gente con criterio formado y si no te gusta leer relaciones íntimas subidas de tono, te recomiendo encarecidamente que no sigas leyendo. Al resto, muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

 _ **Intimity**_

* * *

Ambos contemplan el universo palpitante de sus ojos con sublime emoción. Desplegando el maldito amor que Vegeta se empeñaba en detestar, pero sin acabar de lograrlo.

Por fin todo se había arreglado. Por fin podían estar en paz como siempre debían estarlo.

El abrazo apenas tarda unos segundos para convertirse en un acalorado y fogoso beso. Prueban el néctar de sus labios con voracidad insaciable, animalesca, bestial. Así sucedía siempre que estaban juntos: las fieras que ambos guardaban en su interior se desataban de las cadenas que la mezquina cordura imponía.

La cordura debía caer derrotada ante el amor... porque si no lo hacía, realmente nada en esta vida tendría sentido alguno.

Se saborean y se huelen, devorando las invisibles feromonas que los rodean como una nebulosa de centellas capaces de encandilar sus sentidos hasta el punto de llegar al pináculo de la excitación.

Devoran sus lenguas intentando aplacar el incendio que los consume por dentro. Sólo la pareja, el ser amado, era capaz de saciar ese fuego voraz que ardía a través de todas las células. La única manera de apagar las incipientes llamas era amándose. Entregándose el uno hacia el otro, viviendo como nunca la mística ruptura del egoísmo. Sólo amor nacía, sólo amor brotaba, sólo el amor tenía cabida.

Melodías de suspiros se unen armoniosos al arte de los sentidos sobrepasados por el anhelante deseo. Concierto de latidos acelerados tocaban ambos corazones, sincronizándose al compás que sólo el amor, en su grandilocuente sabiduría de años de convivencia, puede provocar.

Los profundos pozos azabaches y azules destellan bruñidos; en compañía del otro esos pozos dejaban de ser sólo eso y se transforman en algo mucho más grande: un océano de sentires, un valle de locura y una montaña de sensaciones.

Sentir. Dejar caer las barreras ante el ser amado. Sin miedo, sin temores. Sin ningún cuidado. Las espadas, los escudos y las lanzas caían ante el genuino amor. Que maravilloso era saber, con tanta claridad, que nunca se harían daño el uno al otro.

Se necesitan. Realmente se necesitan, como un automóvil necesita un motor o un caballo una pradera que recorrer. Eso era lo que vivían, lo que se provocaban el uno al otro. El "ello" del que hablaba Freud había explotado más allá de lo imaginable.

En ese preciso momento estaban vestidos, pero ambos sabían que sus almas se habían desnudado mucho tiempo atrás, mezclándose tal como lo hacía el vapor de sus alientos.

Después de tantos años, después de tantas vivencias, seguían ardiendo el uno por el otro como si fueran adolescentes que descubriesen por primera vez el amor. Quizás esa era la clave de todo: la juventud adolescente de su amor. Los desafíos del uno al otro, los jugueteos e incluso las discusiones que vivían, o el salvajismo que los poseía en la excitación, eran cosas que no dejaban que su amor envejeciera como si lo hacían tantos otros.

Si el amor envejece se termina partiendo como una hoja de otoño se resquebraja ante el paso fulminante y severo del tiempo. Tal como el espíritu, el amor debe mantenerse joven, pero canalizando correctamente la sabiduría que da el paso de los años.

Ella hizo navegar su mano derecha por el trabajado abdomen de su esposo. ¡Cielos! Adoraba ese cuerpo esculpido hasta el último rincón, gracias a los incansables entrenamientos de aquel que la había enamorado sin proponérselo.

Estar en la cámara de gravedad le engendró un morbo inexplicable, algo que deseaba engullir su racionalidad hasta desaparecerla. Aquella construcción, de la cual ella había sido la arquitecta, era el lugar más íntimo de su hombre. Allí pasaba horas y horas entrenando, trabajando, esforzándose en lograr su objetivo de ser más fuerte que su eterno rival. Todo el lugar rezumaba esfuerzo a borbotones, sudor diario y extenso trabajo duro.

A pesar de que habían hecho el amor en innumerables sitios, curiosamente, no lo habían hecho en la cámara de gravedad. Por divertido que fuera, el templo de Vegeta permanecía incólume en lo sexual. Definitivamente, esta debía ser la ocasión de inaugurarla. Que excitante sería aquello.

El beso se sigue consumando con delirio, con poder anhelante de victoria sexual, con una bestialidad que los mismos animales envidiarían.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando estaban juntos.

Siempre.

La animalidad del instinto primario emergía con la voracidad de un leviatán. El instinto lo consume todo, lo devora todo, lo explora todo. Sus deseosas lenguas se enfrascan en una batalla de dominio, jugando la una con la otra, como abejas revoloteando en busca de sabrosa miel. El guerrero interrumpe unos momentos el delirio bucal y la mira a los ojos, advirtiéndole lo que venía con un matiz de travieso sadismo: se aferra a la piel de ese cuello que tanto le gustaba besar y succionar. El sabor a piel mezclada con lluvia fue un exquisito elíxir para su paladar.

Oleadas de eléctricos escalofríos recorrieron a la fémina cuando sintió un mordisco en la piel efervescente de su cuello.

Ese cuello a él lo enloquecía como la luna llena lo hacía con un lobo. Ella, cual diosa de la noche, lo premiaba con gemidos de cariz selenita. Lunares. De otro satélite o mundo.

Sí, así se sentían ambos con la compañía del otro: en otro mundo.

— De nuevo tendré que usar un pañuelo — susurró ella entre dispares jadeos, mientras hundía sus dedos en esa brillante cabellera azabache.

No obtuvo respuesta. Otro mordisco la hizo respingar a la vez que daba un pequeño alarido. El maldito saiya siempre tenía que imprimirle su huella cual tatuaje. Escribía en su piel que ella es de él, como un animal salvaje no duda en marcar su territorio.

Bulma se ve obligada a cerrar los ojos, prescindiendo de su vista para entregarse enteramente a los demás sentidos. Quiere armar una orgía mística con ellos.

Su gusto se deleita con la lengua del amado; su olfato con su aroma a hombre inquebrantable; su oído se regocija con la respiración agitada por la excitación; y su tacto gozaba con los músculos de acero fieramente esculpidos.

De pronto, lo jala de los cabellos con una brutalidad impropia de ella, aunque después de todo no tenía nada extraño: Vegeta tenía el don de sacar su lado más animal y primitivo. De inocularle el aguijón más profundo de la pasión... un virus que definitivamente le encantaba disfrutar. Sí, gozaba de sentirse una ninfómana con él.

La científica había sido derrotada por la hembra. La razón vencida ante la lujuria. La civilización, caída ante la verdadera naturaleza del ser.

Se miran a los ojos como si lanzaran desafiantes dagas a través de ellos. Bulma mastica el aire y se arroja sobre el cuello masculino, como una pirata lo haría sobre el barco con el tesoro. Vegeta suelta un gemido viril ante la orgía de sensaciones propinada.

La bella pirata había tenido pleno éxito en su atrevido abordaje. Mordisquea, grácil, ese cuello hambriento de sus besos. Podía notar, con toda claridad, el hambre que padecía su esposo, pues él anguló la cabeza para recibir sus besos todavía mejor. Y cuanto le encantaba disfrutar esa complicidad.

Siguen besándose, enloqueciéndose, entrando a una dimensión desconocida que, después de tantos años, querían seguir conociendo.

Recorren sus cuerpos con la manos como si fuera la última vez que estarían juntos. Como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Estaban locos, dementes, idos de toda razón.

Corta el beso por un momento y sólo con ver esa mirada vigorosa, ella se convirtió en adivina. Era un un oráculo, pues sabía muy bien lo que venía ahora.

Vegeta comenzó a sacarse los guantes, tomándolos entre sus dientes como un animal carnívoro. Quería palpar con la carne de sus ansiosos dedos el cuerpo que ansiaba vulnerar sin prolijo.

El regio saiya destroza la mezquina bata que la cubría, dejándola con los pechos al aire. Lo restos de la prenda cayeron al suelo como testimonio ineludible de ferocidad.

Las yemas de sus dedos viajan al trazado destino y se regocijan con el excitante relieve de sus pezones. Los apreta, apenas conteniendo la fuerza criminal que era capaz de ejercer. Controlarse con una hembra como ella era una hazaña digna de señalar en un libro de récords. Una proeza que al príncipe le costaba mucho más de la cuenta realizar.

— Eres mío — gritó ella jadeante, tirándole el cabello con fuerza para que la mirara.

— Y tú eres mía — la reclamó él como su propiedad, devolviéndola una animalesca mirada.

Comienza a devorar los senos de su mujer con gula, con fiereza, con inhumanidad inusitada. Ella no pudo evitar respingar cuando el apretó más de lo conveniente; inexorablemente su amada tuvo que gruñirle como reprimenda.

Maldición, cuanto le costaba controlarse con esa mujer. ¡Cuanto le costaba contener su lado más bestial!

Suelta los adorados pechos y desciende por el bendito camino de su vientre, aquél que dirige hacia la sensualidad más descarnada. Ese camino que lleva a la pérdida de la inútil conciencia. La besa, exhalando su aliento, mordisqueando su tersa piel a cada trozo avanzado.

Sin pensarlo, esquiva el ombligo para no hacerle cosquillas... La conocía tan bien...

Se relame al pensar que muy pronto su intimidad estaría jugosa ante sus labios. En su boca saliva se acumula por el deseo, tanta, que de hecho debió tragarla para no escupirla. Realmente quería deleitarse con lo que le pertenecía por hecho y derecho. Morder aquello que biológicamente la hacía mujer. ¡Demonios, eso quería!

— Ah, Vegeta... — musitó su nombre, suplicante.

La sangre de la hembra corría a través de sus venas como un torrentoso río, que, en consonancia con el frenesí de las caricias, aumentaba más y más su caudal. Su corazón bombea sangre que burbujea, agitada completamente por la tormenta de pasión.

Vegeta la toma por la fina cintura, la alza en sus brazos como si tuviera el peso de una pluma y finalmente la posiciona en sus hombros con gran maestría. Ella lo mira hacia abajo, esbozando una mirada llena de inocente sensualidad.

Sin dificultad alguna, gracias a la experiencia, amolda sus labios a los vaginales de su esposa como si de un delicioso beso se tratara. La succiona, la lame, la invade como un demonio sediento de pecado y lujuria.

Bulma se piensa en los cielos al sentirse poseída por un hombre tan fuerte como él lo era. Gime, grita, proclama brutalidad entre la delgada línea de la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Exclama su nombre, una y otra vez, como una demente que no deseaba escapar de la locura. Si había un momento en que la mente quedara completamente en blanco, ese momento era este.

El guerrero la succiona como si de ello dependiese su vida. Los gemidos de su amada, unidos a sus movimientos desesperados, le indican el gozo que disfrutaba. Así debía ser siempre; esa mujer debía tener claro, eternamente, que nadie era mejor que él. Que nadie la haría gozar como el príncipe saiyajin si podía.

Nadie.

Sentirse devorada la excitaba a límites incomprensibles. Tuvo la genuina impresión que todas las estrellas del cielo se cayeron y comenzaron a arder dentro de su vientre. Como si la luna llena estuviera a un metro y pudiese contemplarla en todo su fulgurante esplendor. Tener sexo con Vegeta era lo mejor. Sí, ¿por qué negar que una de las razones por las que se enamoró de un asesino cósmico era lo bueno que era en la cama? ¿Era un pecado acaso?

No, no lo era. Y al estremecerse con cada succión supo, una vez más, que estar con él fue la mejor decisión de toda su vida.

Como una bomba en su cerebro, restalló una etérea amalgama de sentimientos y sensaciones. ¡Cuanta emoción destellaba su semblante! Realmente creía que su cuerpo se estaba volviendo adimensional. ¿Como una lengua era capaz de destrozar su raciocinio hasta este punto?

Tal vez hacer el amor era la forma en que la dualidad cuerpo-alma podía ser libre de todo atavío, la forma en que sabías como nunca que estabas vivo. Más vivo que nunca. La vida era la muerte y hacer el amor la resurrección. Así se sentía ella. Moría y revivía con el pujante orgasmo que deseaba florecer en sus ardorosas entrañas.

Él abre sus ojos ébano para contemplarla. Los agita complacido al ver el delirante ataque de lujuria que la posee. Su científica lo embelesa cual conjuro. Eso debía ser ella, una bruja, por la manera en que lograba encantarlo, hechizarlo e invocar su lado más animal. Gracias a ella, su esencia saiyajin afloraba con la impetuosidad que tendría un toro en una jaula de vidrio.

Jadea, golpeándola con su salvaje aliento. Se come cada centímetro de su piel vaginal. Los gemidos de esa mujer, las convulsiones de ese perfecto cuerpo, su necesidad desesperada de frotar su jugosa intimidad contra su faz.

¡Jadea!

¡Grita!

¡Pierde la maldita razón!

Vegeta acopla su boca al tembloroso clítoris, aprisionándolo con una perfección asombrosa entre sus labios. Ella se estremece con el contacto y exhala un grito que rebotó por todas las paredes de la cámara. Entornó el cuello hacia el techo en forma viperina, como si pudiera mirar, con los ojos cerrados, el bello paisaje cósmico de las estrellas.

Con predadora ansiedad, Vegeta succiona el pequeño órgano eréctil, golpeándolo a intervalos con el tibio aire exhalado de sus pulmones. Al cabo de unos desesperados minutos, detiene el tiempo para respirarle encima y, relamiéndose, introduce su lengua en el interior femenino. Un placer superior a cualquier idílico nirvana se produjo allí.

La devora, la viola, la hace suya sólo usando la boca. Ella suplica que continúe, jalándole el cabello con locura demencial.

Él podía jurar que veía, sentía y percibía, como la mente de ella se ponía en blanco.

Bulma apretó sus piernas, aprisionando con brusquedad la cabeza del poderoso guerrero. Se mueve delirante hacia arriba y abajo, hacia izquierda y derecha. En todas direcciones y en ninguna a la vez. Restriega su intimidad contra él, desprovista de toda suavidad o candor.

Un concierto de suspiros femeninos surgía voluminoso desde sus pulmones. Una verdadera ópera de reacciones espontáneas increíblemente excitante para el orgulloso saiyajin. Estaba a punto de caer derrotada ante la fulgurante llamarada orgásmica que comenzaba a expandirse en su interior. Ardiente como un río de lava a punto de explotar. Caliente como un géiser ansiando hervir por los cielos. Eso deseaba su intimidad, liberar el clímax del placer de una vez por todas.

— ¡Te amo! — gritó sin ninguna conciencia de que lo estaba haciendo. Su mente no existía. Había caído derrotada ante el corazón, pues desde allí provino el grito más hermoso que pudiese existir. — ¡Te amo Vegeta! — gritó su nombre como una súplica mientras sentía un retorcijón trascendental en su bajo abdomen.

Grita, se revuelca, se agita, tiembla como una gelatina con el escalofrío orgásmico que la atacaba en oleadas sucesivas de placer. Sus oídos resuenan como si escucharan los latidos del mismo corazón allí. Latigazos uterinos de placer se propagaron hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Era una bendita locura.

Su alma voló tan alto que tardó varios segundos en volver al cuerpo. Vegeta no cesó su labor bucal. Seguía deleitándose con la intimidad de la hembra que había escogido para el resto de su vida.

Un aliento tras otro; la mujer tuvo que luchar para comprimir la agitación de su respiración. Incluso llevó una mano a su pecho para calmar su belicoso corazón, el cual insistía en querer salir y unirse al de su amado.

Coge los cabellos de su hombre con ambas manos, le dirige su mirada y le grita fulgurante, como una poseída por un demonio:

— ¡Te amo Vegeta!

Ante esa proclamación de espléndido amor, ahora fue él quien tuvo un orgasmo...

Un orgasmo en sus oídos...

La mira extasiado, satisfecho, feliz. Pero por supuesto, él no corresponde sus apasionadas palabras. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? A veces quería decírselo, de verdad incluso quería más que simplemente decírselo, deseaba gritárselo como nunca antes.

Sin embargo, alguna misteriosa razón se lo impedía. ¿El orgullo tal vez? ¿No querer que su esencia guerrera cayera derrotada ante la enorme ternura que esa mujer era capaz de provocarle? Después de todo, no podía dejarse desfallecer ante la infame cursilería.

Toda su vida había tenido que reprimir sus sentimientos. Toda la vida. Porque los sentimientos te hacían débil. Porque no servían para nada, salvo para lastimarte a ti mismo con estupideces.

Y aunque Bulma le había enseñado lo contrario, quizás todavía no estaba preparado para decirle _te amo_. O tal vez simplemente no era necesario decirlo...

Ella ya lo sabía.

* * *

 _Continuará_


End file.
